Mario (Canon, SMBHotS)/KingofAwesome9283
Summary Mario is one of the main protagonists of Super Mario Bros Heroes of the Stars, a flash animation series created by KingAsylus91. Six months since Bowser tried to take over the Galaxy, Mario is invited to Peach's castle to have a picnic, where she shows him a star known as the Warp Star. Things go wrong after Bowser attacks yet again to kidnap her. After a skirmish with Bowser's troops, the Wario Bros, and Bowser himself, the foul Shroobs attack, attempting to take over the Mushroom World, starting with Bowser's caste. After being sent flying away thanks to the Dark Star, with the help of Luigi, Yoshi, and, with some convincing, Bowser, the group heads off to Star Hill where the Star Spirits tell the heroes their plight. After that, the group is off, after caling themselves the Heroes of the Stars, to stop the Shroob invasion and rescue the Mushroom World and Princess Peach. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C to 8-B, likely higher Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Bros. Heroes of the Stars Gender: Male Age: '''24/25 '''Classification: Human fighter, plumber, hero. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Athleticism, Ground Pound,Weapon Mastery (Mainly seen with his hammer, has shown impressive skill with the Boomerang Flower), Statistics Amplification (seen with Power ups and with a certain technique, once as Cape Mario, and another through summoning a massive red (possibly spiritual) Dragon), Spin Attack (With or without Cape Feather or Raccoon Leaf), Pyrokinesis (With and without Fire Flower), Flight (With Warp Star, Cape Feather and Racoon Leaf), Healing (With 1-Up Mushroom), plumber, can breath in space thanks to the Warp Star, possibly Fourth Wall Awareness (Has been shown to follow the panned shots of Goomboss's face, and talked to the audience in the "Meet the Mario" special and the Grand News from KingAsylus91) Attack Potency: At least''' Large Building Level''' to City-Block Level '''(Has been shown to be able to shatter massive amounts of Mountains with the aftershocks of his punches, with one strike against Bowser, who countered it, he caused a massive amount of devastation on the ground, causing stalagmites to show up, seconds later, the clash between the two causes a massive explosion, blotting out all of the area around them, threw Bowser, who's shell was on fire, with enough force to obliterate most of a small mountain, can effortlessly beat Koopas, which can survive massive explosions that can obliterate airships . Is shown to be comparable to Yoshi and Luigi, who perform similar caliber feats. Even as a baby he has shown to send Kamek flying with a single punch. ) likely '''higher (Thanks to Eldstar's Focus move, he and his crew are now twice as powerful.) Speed: At least Peak Human 'physically (can run extremely quickly) likely '''Subsonic '(Has been shown to be comparable to Yoshi, who can run at such speeds) possibly 'High Hypersonic '(was able to fight inside an explosion of light created by him and Bowser) possibly higher (While unlikely, the Focus move could have affected his speed). At least '''Subsonic with Cape Feather (Has been shown to be able to fly at speeds far surpassing that that the eye can see) At least Massively Hypersonic+ with the Super Leaf (was able to punch Luigi from ground level into the sky in a few seconds, then was able to fly and catch up with him, punch him higher, and then he flew out of orbit when his brother stopped) MFTL+ '''with Warp Star (The star has been shown to be able to fly from far out into space to the Mushroom World in but a few seconds, however, Mario has never flown on such speeds with it.) '''Lifting Strength: Likely''' Class 25 (Should likely be comparable to Bowser, who did this.) '''Striking Strength: At least''' Large Building to City-Block Level''' Durability: At least''' Large Building to City-Block Level''' (Can tank hits from Bowser, who is his physical equal, if not stronger, survived being ground-pounded with enough force to cause a miniature Mushroom Cloud, as well as another massive explosion caused by Bowser's fire stream), likely''' higher (The focus would likely have increased his durability as well. '''Stamina: High (Can endure massive brawls while wounded for a long quantity of time) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended melee range with his hammer; Several meters with fireballs, boomerangs and hammers Intelligence: At least Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: He is unwilling to fight sometimes, as seen with him refusing to fight Bowser because Mario saw good in him. His Power-Ups can go away after being hit too many times by strong attacks, or after a long enough time has passed. Standard Equipment: Ultra Hammer: Mario carries a heavy hammer, almost of his own size, that is strong enough to deliver devastating blows to the enemies that he faces. Power-Ups: Power-Ups that grant Mario a boost in strength and more abilities. *''Fire Flower'' *''Cape Feather'' *''Boomerang Flower'' *''Raccoon Leaf'' *Mushroom *''Super Mushroom'' *''1-Up Mushroom'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Base Mario' **''Firebrand: Has natural pyrokinesis on his side with this, can through powerful fireballs with it.'' *'Fire Mario' **''Fireball: Mario creates a big fireball and launches it at the opponent. He can also rapid fire these fireballs.'' **''W.I.P.'' *'Cape Mario' **''Flight: Mario gains extremely potent flight. While flying, he also gains a speed boost.'' **''Cape Spin: Mario uses his spin attack, but also uses the cape for it like a razor blade, making it more powerful.'' **''Slowed Descent: Mario uses his cape to slow his descent while falling from a high place.'' **''W.I.P.'' *'Racoon Mario' **''Flight: Mario gains the ability to fly, very similarly to his cape power up. With this, however, he has shown to be able to fly much faster than what the cape could do, however, that could be because the cape's only appeared once.'' **''Tail Spin: The same as the Cape Spin, but using his tail instead, making him hit lower than with his cape.'' **''Slowed Descent: Mario uses his tail to slow his descent while falling from a high place.'' **''Fire Stream: Has been shown to shoot a massive amount of fire while flying with his tail.'' **''W.I.P.'' *'Boomerang Mario' **''Boomerang: Has been shown to be very adept at using it, can hit his opponents twice with it.'' **''Burning Boomerang Special: With his boomerang and the help of fireballs from Luigi, Bowser, and Yoshi, he throws a boomerang, set on fire, which caught up with a flying Lord Crump, causing a massive explosion.)'' Note: I am using the Remastered Versions of Episodes 1 and 2, since Asylus specifically made it to be superior to the original version. Basically I'm taking it as a retcon of the original Episode's 1 and 2. He also said he wanted to make the fight in episode two a much different animation style. Note #2: '''Since the series is nowhere close to being over, expect more major changes in the future. '''Key: Base & w/ Power-Ups Category:KingofAwesome9283 Category:Tier 8